1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate generally to optical communication and data transfer, optical interconnects, photodetectors, avalanche photodiodes, silicon photonics, and integrated circuits.
2. Background Information
Data transmission and communication using optical-based technologies offers advantages over standard electrical conductor-based systems, such as higher rates of data transmission. Lasers can be used to produce the light (electromagnetic radiation) on which data may be encoded and transmitted. The light, produced by a laser can be, for example, electromagnetic radiation in the infrared, visible, ultraviolet, or X-ray region of the electromagnetic spectrum. Silicon-based optics typically use light in the infrared region. For high rates of data transmission, data is encoded using a plurality of wavelengths of light which are then multiplexed together, sent to an input device, demultiplexed, and detected at a photodetector. Optical data transmission is useful, for example, inside and around personal computers, servers, and data centers as well as more long-range data transmission and communication activities.